


Cake

by loeb55



Series: twitter prompts! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just a bit stupid really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeb55/pseuds/loeb55
Summary: Oikawa is known to be the mischievous one in the relationship, but Iwaizumi knows how to get his own back.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: twitter prompts! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Cake

“Iwa-chan… give me some of the cake!” Oikawa whined, trying to grab the cake box from behind his boyfriend’s back but repeatedly failing. Iwaizumi just grinned, a mischievous curling of his lips as he stepped out of the way again.

Yesterday, Oikawa had eaten every slice of the cake Iwaizumi had bought-he doesn’t mind sharing but he didn’t even get a look in. To be honest, he didn’t even care that much, yet he knew how easy it would be to wind up the other.

“Iwa-chan! Please..!” He dragged out every syllable, perfecting his childlike pestering.

“I’ve known you all my life, idiot, d’you really think pouting will work on me?” Iwaizumi chuckles and shakes his head, fondness filtering into his tone, “prepared to watch me eat all this cake right in front of you?”

The taller lets out a fake sniffle and throws himself down at the table, accepting defeat. They sit in silence; Iwaizumi slowly eating the tiniest bites of cake to annoy him just that little bit more. After he finished a single slice, he looks up again and says,

“Didn’t think the great king would lose so easily. Stop being dramatic, here, have some.” He holds out the fork with a piece of cake on it for Oikawa to eat-which he does, but warily, expecting the fork to be moved away as soon as he gets close.

It doesn’t, so he does a half fist pump in victory.

“I knew you’d give i-” and suddenly, he has a cake in his face, Iwaizumi pressing and turning it on his head to spread the cake and cream everywhere. Oikawa shrieks, for a second, and then drags the mixture away from his eyes and instantly flicks it at him.

“It’s on, Iwa-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ioeb55 !


End file.
